


Age is Just a Number

by Pencils_and_Paperclips



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pencils_and_Paperclips/pseuds/Pencils_and_Paperclips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wishes that Nick would forget about age and let go for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age is Just a Number

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the ladies that helped me get this written and edited.

Harry and Nick have been friends for a while. Harry had really hoped the friends phase would have passed by now but fucking Niall had to come out with some shit about Nick looking like Quagmire from Family Guy which just put Harry off his stride. Then there was Nick and his sensible side and his “I’m almost 10 years older than you” bullshit. He worked for Radio One for fuck sake. Chris Moyles was was even older than Nick, yet he had an even lower mental age than most ‘grown ups’ Harry knew. Surely it was a given that to work for Radio One that you just didn't give a shit about anything. Louis grasped the concept that age was just a number, why the fuck couldn’t Nick just get his head around it. Harry had even got Louis to help, not that it did any good. Even Lou’s patented, “you’re only as old as the man you feel” wasn’t pushing Nick’s buttons.

It was with deep despair that Harry joined Nick and his mates out on the heath for an impromptu birthday picnic and drinks. As much as he loved the fame, the money and the sheer fact that he got to do what he loved daily and still call it his job, he got pissed off at times. So, Yeah, he was a ‘popstar’ but did that really mean he had to give up himself, be constantly chased by fans and dickheads with cameras?

He was prepared to give it twenty minutes tops before one of the numerous twitter update accounts announced where he was and they were besieged by the screaming hordes. 

One of Nick's friends threw a Tesco bag at him before they had a chance to sit down. 

“Bought you a present Hazza. You’re always moaning about being recognised and all our get togethers are crashed. Put that on and I can guaran-fuckin-tee we won’t be bothered once today.”

Skeptical to say the least Harry checks what’s in the bag, throws his head back and laughs. A fucking Morph suit. A disgusting anatomical muscle one at that, more likely to cause nightmares within the fanbase than a screaming stampede.

Sure they do get photographed, Harry had to reveal his face at some point to eat and drink but they got to spend a pleasant afternoon just being a bunch of young people hanging out, no matter how much Nick complains about being old.

Later that evening Nick and Harry hang out at Nick’s place. It had been a fairly warm day in London and by with wearing the Morph suit for hours and all Harry had been sweaty and irritable so had unabashedly stripped and showered, using Nick’s shower gel and swiping a pair of his boxers and and raggedy t-shirt to lounge in. Nick opens a bottle of pretentious and ridiculously expensive wine and is still lamenting about being old.

Harry just wants to shut him up; they’ve had nights and nights like this where things could have gone further but Nick has always passes them off as having too much to drink and Harry missing Louis and he being a perverted ‘old’ bloke if it were to go any further. Harry just wants him to shut up and feel. For once just fucking feel what Harry is trying to convey. Yes, he’s eighteen but he’s had to grow up bloody fast and for fucks sake Harry knows his mind, why do people just not get that concept?

Harry starts slowly, sets out on a method of seduction he really hopes Nick will sucumb to. See, Harry knows Nick has a tendency to slouch and he moans often that his shoulders ache and that sitting in his chair at the studio for two hours straight plays havoc with his lower back. 

When Nick comes back from the kitchen with refilled glasses, Harry is sprawled along his lumpy, slightly uncomfortable sofa so he has no option but to sit on the floor. With an internal smug grin Harry stretches himself out, cracks his long slender fingers which makes Nick shudder. Harry knows Nick has a thing for his fingers, he’s seen the way he stares when gripping a bottle, running his fingers up and down the neck, collecting the condensation. He’s seen the way Nick zones out for a second when Harry licks his fingers clean after the greasy McDonalds Nick loves so much, (Harry himself prefers a KFC, but he really would suffer any hardship for Nick.) He just doesn’t understand because he sees the way Nick looks at him, he see’s the way Nick adjusts himself in his jeans, why, why won’t just give it up already.

Harry sits up and arranges his legs on either side of Nick, leans forward over Nick’s shoulder and picks up his glass of wine, breathing a “thanks babe” in his ear as he sits back. And there it is, that shudder again. He takes a big gulp of his drink and winces, he really isn’t a fan of wine, but Nick likes it and again Harry would endure anything for Nick. He tightens his knees so they lightly clench Nick’s shoulders and leans forward to put his glass back on the coffee table. Nick quickly moves his hand, not quick enough though cos Harry can clearly see that his hand had been on his groin and if he’s not mistaken, which he knows he’s not, there is a telltale bulge starting to appear. Harry spends most of his time around four horny boys, he can tell the beginnings of a boner when he sees one. Niall’s constantly sporting a semi anytime there is food nearby. 

Rather than laying back down Harry stays as he his, legs either side of Nick and places his hands on his shoulders, thumbs digging lightly into Nick’s shoulder blades Harry can’t help the smile that graces his face, dimples and all as Nick sighs and seems to melt under his fingers. As he starts to work the knots out of Nick’s neck and shoulders Harry feels like tonight may just be the night “this would be a whole lot more effective without the t-shirt babe” he whispers in Nick’s ear and is rewarded with another shudder before the offending article is removed and thrown across the room, landing on the pile of Harry’s clothes that he remembered leaving in a trail from the front door to the bathroom.

Harry swallows a moan as he surveys the expanse of Nick’s naked back. It’s not that he’s never seen Nick shirtless before, but now he actually gets to touch it, run his fingers across the visible bumps of his spine, trace his shoulder blades with his fingers. Nick relaxes more and more under Harry’s hands, his legs that were held tight to his chest falling open and brushing Harry’s foot. 

Harry forgot that Nick was wearing shorts so has a little shudder of his own when Nick’s naked calf brushes his foot. For a moment Harry is kind of overwhelmed, both his hands and his right foot touching Nick’s bare flesh and he wonders, not for the first time how the rest of him will feel, naked under him. He has a momentary panic of how he hasn’t really planned this further than getting Nick naked. He hasn’t decided whether he wants to fuck or be fucked, not sure if he’d ever get Nick to lighten up enough to get that far. He doesn’t care either way so stops thinking on it.

His hands continue their massage of Nick’s shoulders. Nick by this point is like a murmuring pool of goo under his (in his own mind) less than skillful fingers. Harry decides that now is the moment to push things that little bit further, he leans forward slightly, his hands sliding over Nick’s shoulders to his chest. As his right thumb makes contact with Nick’s left nipple, his lips meet the place where Nick’s neck meets his shoulder and he’s kind of stunned that Nick isn’t trying to stop him, instead he’s moving his head to the side giving Harry better access to place kisses along the column of his neck and arching up so the brush of Harry’s thumb across his nipple is harder. They sit like this for a while, Harry placing kisses, nibbles and soothing licks to the heated skin of Nick’s neck. Harry, getting lost in this perfect moment gets carried away and starts to suck a bruise into Nick’s skin. Wanting, even if Nick stops this before it goes any further, for his mark to be there. So in the morning and over the next few days everytime he looks in the mirror Nick will know that Harry had been there.

As Harry pulls away to inspect his handy work Nick turns to him and Harry’s heart drops, but rather than telling him to stop he catches Harry’s lips in a searing kiss. Harry is pretty sure is heart misses a beat because it is the most perfect kiss Harry has experienced. Nick uses a lot more tongue than Harry is used to and he’s kind of forceful, bringing one of his hands up to clamp around Harry’s neck holding him in place, like he would really try to pull away. He’s been dreaming of this moment for months.

By some unspoken word and without their lips parting Harry slides along the sofa and Nick pulls himself up to sit along side him. Now that they are on a level the kiss intensifies, it’s deeper and filled with a raw kind of hunger that takes Harry’s breath away. Nick pulls on one of Harry’s thighs and in a fluid movement that makes them both gasp. Harry is sat straddled across Nick’s lap, the erections in both their pants rubbing against each other. Harry pulls away from Nick’s lips, looks him square in the eye and grinds down, Nick throws his head back and lets out a deep moan and Harry just revels in how wrecked he looks. His lips swollen from kisses, the light sheen of sweat building on his brow, the mark Harry sucked into his neck looking red and angry and so fucking hot.

They both move at the same time, hands going to the waistband of each other's shorts, Harry laughs which causes Nick to raise an eyebrow, Harry leans forward and kisses it then stands and pulls off his own t-shirt quickly followed by the boxers he ‘borrowed’ from Nick until Harry’s stood in front of him, naked raising his own eyebrow in a challenge because Nick isn’t naked yet. With a shake of head Nick lifts his hips and pulls off his own shorts, Harry bites back a moan as he finally sees Nick’s dick, hard and resting on his stomach. He falls to his knees but before he can get his mouth anywhere near Nick’s dick there are hands on his shoulders holding him back, and this is it he thinks, this is where Nick listens to his ‘sensible’ side and puts a stop to it. Which is just bollocks, Harry thinks. He can see how hard Nick is and Harry did that, Harry made him feel that way. So he’s shocked when Nick lifts his chin, looks him in the eye and says “Babe, as much as I love the view and I really, really do want to feel those obscene lips of yours around me, if you blow me now this is going to be over faster than Niall eating a Nando’s.” 

But Harry can’t help himself, he just wants a taste, so that’s what he tells Nick. He pushes him back on the sofa with murmurs of “one quick taste”, lowers his head and places his lips around the head of Nick’s cock. Harry hums and Nick squeaks and his hands are back on Harry’s shoulders pushing him off his hand going quickly to squeeze the base of his dick once Harry is a safe distance away. Once he’s calmed himself down a little Nick leans forward his arm going past Harry’s shoulder to one of the drawers in the coffee table and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. Seeing this Harry grins and in a flash is back in Nick’s lap kissing him hard and fierce licking into Nick’s mouth with fervour and grinding down. Nick hisses and pushes him back again and laughs. “You’re like an over excited puppy, Styles and as enjoyable as that is keep it up and you’ll have be shooting my load quicker than you can say Breakfast Show”

Harry tries to slow it down, he really does but all he can think is Nick is naked, he’s naked and he really really just want Nick to fuck him now, to stop talking and pushing him back and just fuck him already. He’s pulled back down for another kiss and this time Nick is totally in charge, keeping it slow and Harry lets himself get carried away with it so he’s a little startled when one of Nick’s fingers, wet with lube, circles his hole. This time it’s Harry that pulls back, voluntarily and watches Nick with hooded, dark green eyes. They’re looking each other straight in the eye when Nick’s finger penetrates him and they stay that way as Nick fingers him open, adding a second and then a third finger. Harry feels wanton under Nick’s gaze, rocking himself back onto Nick’s hand. He tries not to whine when Nick pulls his fingers out, he knows they will soon be replaced with something so much better but he feels empty and bereft.

Nick makes quick work of putting on the condom and slicking himself up. Then he pulls Harry forward, lining them up and pushing Harry down. Harry moans, it’s loud and filthy and has Nick grinding up into him and its like Harry can feel him all the way inside of him and yes he knows Harry can feel him all the way inside him. he feels full. like he’s taking and owning every little part of Harry.

Nick and Harry gasp and rock into one another. They kiss and bite down leaving soothing licks. At some point one of them loses control and it’s just pure hard fucking. Harry grinding down and Nick thrusting up, hard and dirty and then there’s Harry fisting his own dick hard and fast and totally out of rhythm with the way Nick is fucking up into him. With a shout of “Oh. Fuck. Nick” Harry comes, shooting hot and sticky onto Nick’s chest and then he’s still with his head on Nick’s shoulder his arse clenching around Nick who thrusts up into him five, six more times before he’s biting him own mark into Harry’s shoulder as he comes, hot and pulsing.

Harry wonders where all his bones have gone, he’s pretty sure he has none left. As Nick softens inside him and slips out Harry can’t hold on any more and slips off Nick’s lap to the floor taking him down with him. They lay like that for a while, Harry flat on his back on the floor with Nick laying half on top of him and half on the floor. Harry leans up slightly and places a kiss on Nick’s head “Happy Birthday old man” and Nick swats his hand away “Less of the old man there, Styles. A wise man once told me ‘You’re only as old as the man you feel’, so I’d say that makes me eighteen today”


End file.
